Lost and Found
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Castiel and Dean are married with a two year old daughter, but when family issues are sparked, Dean sees his lover beginning to go slowly downhill, and it starts to affect their relationship and their daughter. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Castiel and Dean are married with a two year old daughter, but when family issues are sparked, Dean sees his lover beginning to go slowly downhill, and it starts to affect their relationship and their daughter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Leila-Marie Winchester.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this fic! Full of family-cuteness, hurt/comfort, romance, humour, friendship and tons of other stuff!

Please leave a review and enjoy the first chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Lost and Found **

**-One- **

Castiel headed into the nursery to prepare Leila-Marie for her bath. He'd left the two year old in her room whilst he began to run the bath and Dean was just keeping an eye on it as prepared dinner. Dean and Castiel had been together for six years, and had been married for three, Leila-Marie coming into their lives three weeks after their one year anniversary. She'd just turned two and had been given a lovely birthday party which she celebrated with her Uncle Sam, Uncle Gabriel, Uncle Adam, Grandma Mary, Grandpa John, and Uncle Bobby.

Leila-Marie was beautiful. She had hair like Castiel's, dark and thick, and it curled into little ringlets no matter what they did with it. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, much like Dean's, and she had the cutest little nose ever. She played a game with her Papa and Daddy where they'd poke her nose and she'd poke theirs, and they'd play it when she woke up every morning, because they were always there when she woke up, and when she went to bed because they were always there then too.

But as Castiel approached the little pink bedroom-nursery-playroom, he stopped in his tracks and dropped the towels and clothes in his hands. There was chocolate _everywhere_! And in the middle of the room sat Leila-Marie, covered in the stuff.

"Leila-Marie?" Castiel asked, "What happened, baby?"

"Me didn't do nothing!" Leila-Marie cried, standing up and hiding her hands behind her back.

"Sweetie, there's chocolate all over the place." Castiel said with a gentle smile, kneeling before his little girl, "You can tell me if you did this, it's okay..."

"But, Papa!" She said, toddling towards her father and holding his shirt in her tiny hands, "Uncie Gabe gave me some choccy, and it got all wetted! And I didn't mean it, Papa! I didn't!"

"Alright," Castiel soothed, making a mental note to kill Gabriel later as his little girl started to cry, "It's okay, Leila-Marie..."

"Papa's not mad at Leila-Marie?" The baby girl asked, Castiel biting his lip to fight back his own tears at the sight of how upset his child was at the thought of him being mad at her.

"Of course Papa's not mad at Leila-Marie..." He promised, "It's alright, sweetie, let's get you in the bath, huh?"

"I sorry, Papa..."

Castiel sighed and pressed a kiss to Leila's cheek, picking her up and holding her close, rubbing her back soothingly as he got her towel and clothes from the floor, heading into the bathroom. Dean was just testing the water when he saw the state of Leila-Marie, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"What've you been up to, huh?" He asked, noticing his child was crying, "She okay, Cas?"

"She's fine, Dean." Castiel smiled, "I'll explain when she's in bed...she'll be sleeping with us tonight."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Go and look in her room."

Castiel turned on the CD player in the corner of the bathroom and began to bathe his daughter, Dean heading into the bedroom and gasping at the sight. He chuckled and shook his head, covering his face and bursting into a fit of laughter. He entered the bathroom and sat by his little girl.

"Only you, Leila-Marie." He said, kissing her head, "Only you."

"Daddy?" She asked, confused as to what he meant.

"Love you, baby." Dean told her, the little girl beaming and reaching for him.

He leaned down and she pressed a kiss to his lips, Castiel doing the same.

"Yuv you too, Daddy." She replied, "And Papa."

"I love you too, angel." Castiel told her, wiping off the chocolate that had some how got onto her belly.

"I'll start cleaning up that room." Dean chuckled, kissing Castiel's cheek and heading into the bedroom to change Leila-Marie's bedding.

* * *

"Why is I sleeping in Daddy and Papa's bed?" Leila-Marie asked as Castiel tucked her in and looked for a story to read to her.

"We're cleaning up your room, sweetie." Castiel replied, "It's covered in choccy. But you're only in here tonight and then you're back in your room tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Leila-Marie replied.

Castiel climbed into bed beside his daughter with a book, beginning to read the story while Dean turned the dinner down, heading down the hallway to his daughter's room. The family lived in a one-storey house in Lawrence, Kansas, Dean's parents living three blocks away with the youngest Winchester, Adam who had just turned twenty. Dean's younger brother, Sam, was with Castiel's older brother, Gabriel and they lived across the street, and John's best friend, Bobby had moved from Sioux Falls, South Dakota after the loss of his wife, living close to Mary and John.

Dean and Castiel couldn't be happier with their life right now, and as Dean climbed on the other side of his husband and child, listening as Castiel read the story to Leila-Marie. The little girl was slowly drifting off to sleep when the story had finished, and Castiel kissed her head, poking her nose which she returned before he turned on the digital baby monitor which he'd always kept as a precaution, getting out of bed to go and serve his and Dean's dinner.

Dean stayed by Leila-Marie, kissing her cheek and poking her nose, the gesture being returned again before he whispered words of love to her, resting really close to her and rubbing her belly. She was smiling lazily at him, Dean smiling back and watching as her eyes drifted shut, before kissing her forehead and tucking her in, climbing out of bed and turning out the light before locking the baby gate and heading into the dining room for his dinner with Castiel.

The lovers shared a gentle kiss, sitting down to their meal and keeping an eye on Leila-Marie as she slept soundly in their bed.

* * *

"Papa?" Leila-Marie whispered as Dean and Castiel got into bed that night.

"Shhh..." Castiel soothed, "It's okay...sorry for waking you, my love, go back to sleep."

"M'kay..." Leila-Marie replied, rolling onto her belly and holding her teddy in her hand, rolling over again so she was closer to her daddy before opening her eyes.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Hey, beautiful..." Dean whispered.

"You sleepy time now?" She asked, Dean and Castiel moving closer together and cuddling her in between them, turning out their lights and snuggling up in the darkness with their baby girl.

"Yeah." Dean replied, stroking her head and kissing her cheek, "Night, baby."

"Night, Daddy..." Leila-Marie hummed, reaching up and stroking Castiel's stubble dusted cheek, "Night, Papa..."

"Night, sweetie." Castiel replied, rubbing her belly gently to help her sleep.

The couple leaned over her and kissed lovingly, nuzzling foreheads before settling down to sleep.

"Night, Cas. Love you."

"Night, Dean...I love you too."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Castiel and Dean are married with a two year old daughter, but when family issues are sparked, Dean sees his lover beginning to go slowly downhill, and it starts to affect their relationship and their daughter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Leila-Marie Winchester.

**

* * *

Lost and Found **

**-Two- **

"Gabriel, how could you?" Castiel asked, "You gave her a full twenty-five-square chocolate bar, which is dangerous for a child of her age! She could've choked! And it melted and got _everywhere_, and then the poor child started crying because she thought I was mad at her!"

"Jeez, Cas!" Gabriel chuckled, "I didn't give her a full bar...I broke it up into little squares and popped it in a bowl..."

"Gabriel, she burst into tears when she was telling me what happened," Castiel breathed, "God, it's a good job I can laugh about it..."

"Cas, I promise, I never intended for her to get it everywhere. I was giving her one square at a time when we were playing in the nursery, and I must've left the bowl there when I took her downstairs ready for you guys coming home." Gabriel explained, "I'm sorry her room got into a mess, but I never meant for that to happen...I forgot about it, I screwed up this once, okay? It won't happen again, I swear."

Castiel sighed and nodded.

"I'm not mad...I'm just..." Castiel replied, "I just feel horrible because of how upset she got about it...and how she begged me this morning not to yell at you for it."

"She really did that?" Gabriel asked, Castiel nodding in response.

"She loves you, Gabriel," He told his brother, "She cried because she heard me tell Dean I was going to see you today."

Gabriel smiled softly, Castiel smiling with him before checking his watch.

"I'd better get back...Dean's gonna be back from the park with her soon." He said, smiling at his brother, "It's always quieter on a Sunday."

"Yeah." Gabriel said softly, "Hey, is she still using the buggy or is she okay walking?"

"She's great at walking." Castiel replied, "We've just gotta keep her on reins because she runs off in front and falls over most of the time."

"Bless her." Gabriel smiled.

"I know." Castiel replied, hugging his brother, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye, bro." Gabriel chuckled, watching Castiel leave and sighing as he felt Sam's arms wind around his front, a kiss being pressed to his temple and cheek at the same time.

"I'm proud of you." Sam said softly, "You were so mature."

Gabriel laughed and nudged Sam in the ribs.

"I resent that, gigantor." He replied, "You want some ice cream?"

"Okay." Sam replied, watching through the window as he saw Castiel kneeling on the sidewalk, opening his arms to little Leila as she ran towards him, throwing herself into his arms.

God, he wanted a child like Castiel and Dean. He wanted a kid with Gabriel, a cousin for Leila-Marie to play with, but he didn't know quite how Gabriel felt about that.

* * *

"And, and we saw an appie tree!" Leila cried excitedly, "Daddy letted me pick an appie for us all!"

She ran to the little backpack she'd worn for the trip, since the couple were trying to get her to collect things that were associated with Autumn. They were teaching her about the seasons. She searched through it frantically for the apples she'd picked, Dean heading into the living room while Castiel finished his drink of water.

"Wow!" Castiel replied with as much enthusiasm as possible, "That sounds like an amazing trip to the park, sweetie!"

"Here! Here's your appie!" She cried, Castiel kneeling down and kissing her temple as she passed him the fruit.

"Thanks, angel." He whispered, kissing her lips and hugging her close, "I love you."

"Yuv you too, Papa." She replied, laughing as her father picked her up and carried her into the living room where Dean was just getting some of Leila's toys out.

She toddled away as Castiel put her on the floor, easing herself onto her backside which made him chuckle before picking up her baby and rocking it gently in her arms.

"Daddy?" She began, "Did you and Papa used to put me to sleep this way when I was a baby?"

Dean smiled at Castiel, joining his little girl on the floor and beckoning her closer. She sat on his knee, looking up at him like he held all the answers in the world.

"When you were a baby, you were the most beautiful little thing we'd ever seen." He began, Leila beaming and blushing in response, "And, every night, we'd stand by your crib and we'd watch over you until you fell asleep. You used to sleep right by our bed so we knew you were safe, and we'd watch you sleeping..."

Castiel teared up at how his husband and daughter were looking at each other, the love between them so beautiful and so strong that it filled the whole room.

"And you used to make the most beautiful sounds, Leila-Marie." Dean continued, "You used to lay there and make little murmurs and squeaks...and you'd always help us go to sleep too. I want you to remember, Leila, that we love you more than anything, and we always will."

"I yuv you too, Daddy." Leila replied, snuggling up to her father and holding the doll close to her, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, beautiful?"

"Can I has a cuddie?"

"You don't ever have to ask for that, baby." Dean told her, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly, kissing her head gently before whispering, "Why don't you go give Papa a cuddle?"

The tiny girl nodded, climbing off of Dean and toddling towards her Papa, reaching out to him.

"I yuv you, Papa..."

A tear fell down Castiel's face and he picked his little girl up, wiping his eyes and smiling as he held her to him.

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

Leila's cries rang out from her bedroom and Castiel headed straight in there to see what was wrong, finding her on her face on the floor, sobbing her eyes out.

"Sweetie, what happened?" He asked, picking her up and cuddling her.

"I felled over!" She sobbed, "Papa!"

"It's okay," He soothed, "It's alright, stop crying, sweetheart..."

He sat on her bed, rocking her in his arms and hushing her, stroking her head gently and holding her to him, whispering soft words of love and comfort to her as she got over the shock of her fall.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, panicked at the sound of his baby girl's tears.

"She fell." Castiel replied, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead, "It's okay, honey..."

Dean bit his lip as his daughter sobbed almost uncontrollably, hating the sound of her being so distressed.

"She got a bump or anything?" He asked, Castiel feeling her head and sighing with relief.

"No...no, she's fine..." He replied, "I don't think she even bumped her head, I think she just fell and lay on her front...y'know, as usual."

She'd always done that. When she was learning to crawl and she was tired she often just gave up and pressed her face into the floor, crying her little heart out.

"Hey, baby..." Dean whispered, sitting beside Castiel and stroking his little girl's cheek, "Did you fall over?"

"Yeah..." Leila sobbed, "Daddy!"

"Shhh..." Dean soothed, taking her into his arms, "Papa's gonna make your dinner...you wanna come with me to the store and get a treat for tonight?"

Leila smiled a little and nodded, Castiel finding her shoes and giving them to Dean to put on before going to get her jacket. It was a little colder outside tonight and he didn't want her getting sick. Dean buckled her into the car seat which had been specially designed for the Impala and started the engine, rock music playing from the radio which made his baby girl smile. That was all that mattered.

They got to the store, Dean deciding to carry his tired daughter instead of making her walk. She was rather small for her age, and at the last doctor's appointment they'd taken her to, they'd brought it up. But the doctor said she'd probably grow to be quite tall when she got to her teenage years and that there was nothing to worry about, which had relieved them both. But because she was so tiny, she often got pretty tired as she was on her little legs for most of the day, running up and down, playing, going out with her parents and she often got too tired to even walk to her own bedroom at bedtime.

"Okay, what should we get Papa?" Dean asked, Leila thinking for a moment.

"Choccy!" She cried, Dean smiling and grabbing a box of chocolates for Castiel.

"What about Leila-Marie?" Dean asked, "What would you like?"

"Choccy coins!" She breathed, "Please!"

"Okay." Dean replied, grabbing a bag and then sighing as he thought of what to get himself.

He grabbed a bag of marshmallows and went to pay, the cashier smiling as she saw him approaching.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Ellen."

Ellen smiled and looked at the little girl in his arms.

"Hi, Leila-Marie!"

"Ellen!" She squeaked, another person appearing from the back room.

"Did I hear my most favourite little girl in the whole world?"

"Jo-Jo!" Leila squealed, Jo taking her and giving her a cuddle and kiss before passing her back to Dean.

"Wow, treat night tonight?" Ellen asked, Dean nodding in response.

"Yeah. Sunday night tradition I think. I might start getting treats on Friday since its the start of the weekend when we can all be together." He said, "I love coming home though and finding Cas with Leila...y'know, he's an amazing husband."

"Yeah. I'm glad you're having such a great time, honey." Ellen replied, Dean paying for the goods before kissing Leila's cheek.

"Shall we go home and see what Papa's cooked for dinner?" He asked, "Huh? You hungry?"

"Yeah!" Leila replied, "Bye-byes!"

"Bye, sweetie!" Ellen called, Jo smiling and waving as Dean and Leila left, both smiling fondly as they watched them go.

Later that night, Leila had fallen asleep as Castiel dried her after her bath, and he'd had to wake her up to dress her which she'd been a little upset about, but he'd soothed her and sat on her bed, cradling her in his arms as he did when she was a baby and he'd rocked her to sleep, letting her cuddle her teddy and he'd wrapped her in a blanket.

"Sleep tight, sweet pea." Castiel whispered, kissing her head as he removed the blanket and lay her in bed, covering her with the sheets and putting on her nightlight, "Love you."

She snuggled into her mattress and Castiel closed the window, drawing the drapes and turning on the baby monitor, locking the baby gate before returning to the living room, cuddling up with Dean on the couch.

They snuggled up together, talking about the cute little things Leila had done that day and savouring every moment they had with her. Dean and Castiel Winchester had never been as happy in their lives.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Castiel and Dean are married with a two year old daughter, but when family issues are sparked, Dean sees his lover beginning to go slowly downhill, and it starts to affect their relationship and their daughter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Leila-Marie Winchester.

**

* * *

Lost and Found **

**-Three- **

"Bye-bye, Daddy..." Leila said sadly, Dean kissing her cheek and cuddling her again before passing the tearful tot to Castiel, who pressed a loving kiss to her temple.

"I'll see you tonight, baby." Dean said, waving at Leila who waved back and rested her head on Castiel's shoulder, sniffling as Dean and Castiel shared a loving kiss before Dean sighed and looked at his little girl.

Dean was a mechanic working at his father's garage and he knew that once his dad retired, he'd be taking over. John paid Dean well, and what with Castiel being a stay-at-home father, it was helpful for Dean to have good wages like the ones his father paid him. Everyone went to the Winchesters' mechanics because they did such a good job, Dean, Bobby and John getting through a fair few cars a day. For twenty-three year olds, Dean and Castiel weren't doing half bad.

"I'll be home at five-thirty." Dean said softly, stroking Leila's head once more before heading out of the door.

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes.

_Three, two, one..._

"DADDY!"

Castiel smiled a little and cuddled Leila close, kissing her head and rubbing her back as she began to cry. He bounced her in his arms and hushed her, heading into the kitchen to get her juice and then going into the living room with her, sitting on the couch and rocking her back and forth. It was always the same when Dean left for work. She hated him leaving, because, for some unknown reason, she was terrified he wasn't coming back. She hated being away from her daddy more than anything.

"It's okay, sweetie." He promised, "Daddy will be home before you know it."

"Really?" She asked, Castiel holding his pinky out.

"Pinky promise."

Leila wrapped her little finger around Castiel's and they made their pinky promise, Castiel kissing her cheek before popping her on the floor. They made pinky promises a lot and Castiel made it a priority to always keep his promises to his baby girl. What kind of father would he be if he couldn't do that?

"Papa?" Leila asked as she took a drink of juice.

"Yes, my angel?" Castiel replied.

"Can we watch a movie later?" She asked, earning a beautiful smile from her father.

"Yes, sweetheart." He replied, sitting on the floor and pulling out her box of toys, grabbing a few dress-up dolls and passing them to her, "Why don't you put Annie in a pretty dress, huh?

Leila smiled, sniffling and nodding before crawling onto Castiel's lap and pulling the doll with brown hair onto her knee, picking up an orange dress and going to put it on the doll named Annie. She tried and tried, but was struggling a lot. It made Castiel chuckling a little before he began to help her, showing her where to put the arms and how to fasten the Velcro that was at the back.

"There..." He said softly as they got the dress onto the soft doll, "Much better isn't it?"

"Thanks, Papa." Leila replied, kissing Castiel's cheek.

He turned on the TV, letting _Spongebob Squarepants _play gently in the room, even though he knew Leila wouldn't pay much attention to it. She giggled as Castiel bounced her on his knee, beckoning her to turn around so he could do some singing with her. Before Leila-Marie began in the local elementary school's nursery he wanted to get her familiar with songs and also he was trying to get her to practice writing her name, letters of the alphabet and numbers.

"Which song would Leila-Marie like today?" Castiel asked, Leila beaming and biting her lip, thinking as she did.

"_Row, Row_ please, Papa."

"Okay," Castiel replied with a smile, "You ready, baby?"

Leila nodded and Castiel took her hands, nuzzling noses with her before kissing her head and giving her that look telling her to prepare herself.

_"Row, row, row your boat  
Gently down the stream.  
If you see a crocodile,  
Don't forget to scream!_"

They rocked back and forth as they sang it, Leila screaming on the last line which made Castiel laugh. He loved spending time with his baby girl and she was absolutely everything to him. He grinned at her, kissing her lips and tickling her belly whilst keeping her hand in his own. Leila loved singing and stories, as well as colouring, making things, watching movies, playing games and role-playing with the dress-up box that Castiel and Dean had slowly built up, which they often played with at the weekends when Dean was at home, all of them together as a family.

"I love you, Leila-Marie."

"I yuv you too, Papa."

* * *

"Sweetie, you need to eat your lunch." Castiel said, sitting beside Leila as she looked at the plate, "Or you won't be having a yoghurt."

"But, me no like peas, Papa..." Leila said, her little lip wobbling.

"Two spoonfuls and you can have your yoghurt." Castiel said, Leila nodding and taking a drink of juice, "You tired, baby?"

"No!" Leila protested, "Not sleepy!"

Castiel could tell she was tired when she started acting up a little. It was only ever things like refusing to do what he'd asked her, crying because she couldn't get her own way and purposely playing with her food instead of eating it and messing about in her booster-chair at the table. She yawned and put a spoonful of peas in her mouth, Castiel smiling and stroking her head in response.

"You're so sleepy..." He laughed, watching Leila's eyes blinking slowly as she ate the second spoonful, "Good girl. You want your yoghurt now?"

"No, thank you, Papa..." Leila replied, tears forming in her big green eyes, "I sleepy!"

"Okay." Castiel replied, taking her plate away and cleaning her hands and face before lifting her into his arms, taking her to her bedroom and kissing her cheek, rubbing her back as she began to fall asleep against his shoulder, "Love you."

"Yuv you, Papa..."

Castiel smiled and kissed her temple, laying her in her bed and closing the curtains. He turned on the baby monitor and tucked her into bed, rubbing her back gently and stroking her hair. He sang a lullaby to help her fall asleep before closing the door and heading back to the living room, turning the channel over to watch _ER_, making a cup of coffee and settling on the sofa with it. He was watching the episode he'd gotten up to on the DVDs last time but then the phone rang and Castiel sighed, pausing the DVD and answering it only to smile as he heard Dean's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" He asked as he answered.

_"Hey, beautiful." _Dean replied.

"Hey, gorgeous." Castiel breathed, "You okay?"

_"Yeah, are you?" _Dean asked, Castiel smiling a little.

"Yeah, I just put Leila down for her nap. She was almost falling asleep at the dinner table." He said, "She ate two spoonfuls of peas at lunch and was too tired to eat her yoghurt."

_"She been acting up?" _Dean asked, Castiel sighing in response.

"No, not really..she just wouldn't eat her peas." He replied, "She was out like a light."

_"Good." _Dean said softly, _"You gonna watch _ER_?" _

"Yeah." Castiel replied, "You having a good day?"

_"Apart from missing you two like crazy, yeah." _Dean replied, _"Oh, Dad's given me the day off on Friday...said it's gonna become a common occurrence, but that my pay's not gonna be docked at all. He says I need a little more family bonding time with you and Leila-Marie." _

Castiel beamed and sighed, thinking of how this would help their relationship and Leila-Marie.

"That's amazing," He breathed, "Leila's gonna be ecstatic to know you're off work a little more!"

_"Can't wait. Anyway, I gotta go, babe, sorry." _Dean said, _"Dad's calling me. I love you...and I'll see you tonight, okay?" _

"Love you too, sweetheart." Castiel replied, "Have a good afternoon."

_"Bye, honey." _

"Bye, angel."

* * *

Castiel sat by Leila's bed, stroking his fingers through her hair as the tot began to wake. He was waiting for the tears, the sobs and the shaking, since poor Leila-Marie was always a little traumatised when she awoke from her nap.

"Hi, sweetie..." He whispered, poking her nose which she returned before grimacing and becoming tearful, "Oh, baby, I know..."

"No..." She mumbled, "No, Papa! Me still sleepy! Papa!"

"I know, angel, I know." Castiel soothed, picking her up and hushing her, "Shhh...it's okay."

She gripped her teddy in her hand and sobbed, curling up against her father and sniffling as he kissed her and cuddled her. He popped her on her bed which made her cry even harder, causing him to wince as he opened the curtains and sat her on the floor. He made up her bed, lifting her into his arms and kissing her soothingly before taking her into the living room.

"Do you wanna watch _Toy Story_?" He asked, earning a tearful nod.

He set up the DVD, setting it off playing when he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it, almost yelping in shock when he was met with a familiar face.

"Castiel..."

"Lucifer?"

-TBC-

* * *

**OOOOH! Cliffy! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Castiel and Dean are married with a two year old daughter, but when family issues are sparked, Dean sees his lover beginning to go slowly downhill, and it starts to affect their relationship and their daughter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Leila-Marie Winchester.

**

* * *

Lost and Found **

**-Four- **

The estranged brothers stared at one another, Castiel just grabbing Lucifer and pulling him into a hug.

"How've you been, Castiel?" Lucifer asked, a little unnerved by the way his brother shook in his arms, "Cas?"

He pulled back to see Castiel with tears falling down his face, grimacing before pulling him close again. He hated to see his brother so upset; he always had.

"Shhh..." He soothed, both of them breaking the hug when a soft voice sounded from the living room.

"Papa?"

Castiel wiped his eyes and smiled at Leila who was looking at Lucifer with confusion before he went over to her and picked her up, kissing her cheek. Finally, she'd get to meet one of her oldest uncles.

"Come in, Lucifer." He said softly, Lucifer stepping inside and taking his shoes off before closing the door, "Leila, I want you to meet someone very special to Papa, okay?"

He brought the little girl forward and Lucifer smiled at her, Leila acting a little shy as she always was with strangers.

"This is your Uncle Lucifer..." Castiel began, turning to his brother, "Lucifer, this is your niece, Leila-Marie Winchester...she's two, just turned, and she's very sleepy because she just woke up from her nap."

"Wow," Lucifer said softly, "Nice to meet you, Leila-Marie."

"Hi, Uncie Luci..." Leila breathed tiredly, "You Papa's big brother or ickle brother?"

Lucifer chuckled.

"I'm his big brother." Lucifer replied, smiling at the little child who was placed on the floor and toddled away into the living room, "Damn, she's tiny..."

"Yeah, she's always been a smaller child." Castiel said softly, "Come in and sit down..."

Lucifer did and grinned when he saw Leila curled up on the floor, Castiel sighing and picking her up.

"C'mon, baby..." He whispered, sitting her on his knee and rocking her gently before looking to his brother, "Would you like a coffee?"

"That'd be great, thanks." Lucifer replied, Castiel nodding and kissing Leila's head, popping her on the floor which made her cry.

"Papa!" She wailed, reaching for Castiel who picked her up again and rested her on his hip.

"Come and help me make Uncle Lucifer a cup of coffee." He said softly, winking at his brother who winked back and followed them into the kitchen.

He looked to Leila who rested against his shoulder, walking her over to her little cloth playhouse. It was pink and had little windows with blue window boxes and a blue door, a yellow thatched roof with a tiny chimney on top. It was such a beautiful little thing and Lucifer smiled as he saw it.

"Why don't you go and make us some lunch, huh, baby?" Castiel asked, "I bet spaghetti would be great since it's Uncle Lucifer's favourite."

Leila toddled into the playhouse and sat down, Castiel waiting for the usual response as he smiled at Lucifer.

"Spatteggi coming up, Papa!" Leila called, Lucifer laughing as she did, "Would you like some fench fies? Or some meabowls?"

"French fries or meatballs, Lucifer?" Castiel asked, Lucifer biting his lip.

"French fries sound great, Leila." He called, "Thanks, sweetie."

"Your welcub!" Leila replied, both men chuckling as she talked to herself whilst making the pretend lunch.

"You still have three sugars, Luce?" Castiel asked, Lucifer nodding in response, "Milk?"

"Thanks."

"Here, Uncie Luci!" Leila squealed, toddling out with two plates and spoons in her hands, "Here, Papa!"

Castiel turned and smiled pouring the coffees for himself and Lucifer before accepting his baby girl into his arms.

"Thanks, sweetie," He whispered, kissing her forehead as she turned to Lucifer, "This smells delicious."

"Thanks, Leila." Lucifer said sweetly, the little girl smiling shyly before she headed for the living room, breaking into a little jog which made Castiel chuckle, "God, she's a beauty, Cas."

"She's so stunning..." Castiel replied, "Dean and I...we love her to death."

"How is Dean?" Lucifer asked, watching his brother's lips curve into a dreamy smile, the two of them placing the plastic cutlery by the sink.

"He's good, thanks." Castiel said softly, "What...what brings you here?"

"Um...Michael's kinda pissed at me, I guess." Lucifer replied, "He's just taken over that business and screwed us all over in the process."

"Zachariah? Uriel...? Raphael?"

"All of us."

Castiel sighed and shook his head, beckoning his brother to follow him as he headed for the living room, where Leila was transfixed on the TV. But suddenly she shuffled uncomfortably and started to cry, Castiel grimacing and going over to her.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" He asked, Leila gasping and clutching onto him, sobs wracking her tiny body.

Castiel looked to Lucifer who was grimacing himself, then looking back at his daughter and holding her close.

"What's wrong, Leila?"

"Me wee-weed..." She sobbed, "I really sorry, Papa! I twied to hold it in, but I couldn't!"

Lucifer bit his lip and watched as Castiel pressed a gentle kiss to his little girl's head, rubbing her back again to try and calm her. Lucifer wasn't a complete sap, but to see his little niece so upset and to hear her apologising for having an accident just broke his heart.

"Baby, if you need to use the potty you need to tell me, okay?" He said softly, "Don't be sorry. I know you're trying to be a big girl and you're trying to hold it in, but you need to tell me, alright?"

"Is Papa mad?" Leila asked, Castiel's heart breaking at the sight of her tearful eyes.

"No, my little angel...Papa's not mad at all." Castiel soothed, "Come on. Let's change you, huh?"

"I sorry..." Leila whimpered as Castiel lifted her into his arms.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay..." Castiel whispered, looking to his brother, "I'll be right back."

"No, take your time." Lucifer replied, "She okay?"

"Yeah." Castiel replied, kissing Leila's head and taking her to change her.

Lucifer looked at the photos that were on the walls and on the coffee table, on the mantelpiece and on top of the TV, some of just Dean and Castiel, going from when he remembered them as being lovestruck seventeen year olds right up to now, and the majority of them being of the two of them with Leila. He'd found his favourite straight away. A family photo hung on the wall in the middle of two that were just of Dean and Castiel.

In the picture, Dean sat with an arm around Castiel, while Castiel held a very tiny Leila in his arms who couldn't have been more than six months old. She was so small, and Castiel was gazing down at her with such loving eyes it made Lucifer want to tear up. As for Dean, he was grinning down at his baby girl, and Leila was smiling right back at them, her hand wrapped around Dean's finger. It was such a beautiful photo, and Lucifer knew that Dean and Castiel would savour that forever.

As Castiel returned with Leila, he smiled, setting her on the floor only for her to toddle to Lucifer with her arms outstretched, Lucifer opening his arms in return and enveloping her in a hug, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Uncie Luci?" She asked, Lucifer smiling in response.

"Yeah?"

"How comes I never seened you before?" She asked, Castiel biting his lip and looking to Lucifer with eyes that were begging him not to tell her the truth.

"I've been on a really, really long vacation." He said, Castiel smiling with relief.

"Oh!" Leila beamed, "A vataton! Papa and Daddy took me on a vataton to Disney World! I metted Buzzie from _Toy Story_! I yuv Buzzie!"

"Wow!" Lucifer replied with as much enthusiasm as possible, "I bet that was exciting!"

"It was eciting!" Leila giggled, "Papa gotted me a piccie taked with Mickey Mousie!"

Castiel chuckled and found his wallet, showing Lucifer the picture of Leila who was only one and a half at the time cuddling up to Mickey Mouse.

"I go get my teddy!" She cried, running towards the kitchen and leaving the adults alone.

"Her language is just unbelievable!" Lucifer grinned, "Damn, she's a clever girl, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Castiel replied with a sincere nod, "I've never heard a child talk as clearly as she does at this age. You can understand practically everything she says and she can engage in conversation for such a long time. The doctor couldn't believe it herself."

"We got a genius in the family it seems." Lucifer smiled, watching as Leila toddled her way back in, breaking into a run only for Castiel to catch her as she almost fell.

"Steady, Leila..." He breathed, picking her up and sitting her on his knee.

Lucifer finished his coffee, smiling at his baby brother before rubbing his hands together.

"I...I'd better go." He said softly, "I've just rented an apartment...Gabriel's got all the details you're gonna need."

"I see." Castiel said softly, standing as Lucifer did before following him to the door, "It's been lovely to see you again."

"And you." Lucifer replied, pulling his brother into a hug and kissing his temple before addressing the child in his arms, "And it's been lovely to meet you, Leila-Marie."

"And you, Uncie Luci!" Leila squeaked, the pair watching as Lucifer headed away before closing the door and returning to the living room.

Castiel couldn't believe that Michael would turf the others out like that. It wasn't in his nature at all, and he knew that he and Gabriel would have to get to the bottom of what was happening before anyone else got hurt.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Castiel and Dean are married with a two year old daughter, but when family issues are sparked, Dean sees his lover beginning to go slowly downhill, and it starts to affect their relationship and their daughter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Leila-Marie Winchester.

**A/N: **I know that this is incredibly short compared to the others, but I'm just trying to figure out where this story is going next.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Lost and Found **

**-Five- **

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean called, Leila squealing in delight and rushing into the hallway to greet her daddy.

"DADDY!" She screamed, Dean bending down and lifting her into his arms with a gorgeous smile on his face, Castiel leaning in the doorway to the kitchen with a goofy grin spread across his lips.

"Hey, you..." He breathed, Dean grinning and walking forwards with Leila still held in his arms, cupping the back of Castiel's neck to pull him in for a beautiful, loving kiss.

"Hey, you." Dean replied, kissing Leila's head, "How are my beautiful family, huh?"

"Good, Daddy!" Leila squeaked, "I met Uncie Luci today!"

"Uncle Lucifer, huh?" Dean said, knowing instantly who Leila was talking about, "Interesting."

He looked to Castiel who shot him the _We'll-talk-about-this-later _look, which he nodded to slightly before smiling at his baby girl and setting her on the floor, watching her break into a run as she shot into the kitchen.

"Leila-Marie, we walk in the house, remember?" Castiel warned, Leila turning and giving him those damn puppy eyes.

"But, Papa..."

"No buts, Leila. You could fall and hurt yourself." Castiel said softly, kneeling before her, "And we don't want to have to take a trip to the hospital 'cause you've hurt yourself, okay?"

Leila gasped.

"Me no wanna go to the hopsical!" She cried, "I SORRY!"

With that she burst into tears, Castiel looking to Dean who knelt down in front of the crying two year old and tilted her face with gentle fingers under her chin to make her look at him.

"Leila, you don't have to say sorry, baby..." He told her, "You just gotta listen to Papa and me, and you've gotta be careful, okay? We're not mad at you, honey, we just care about you, that's all."

"You're not mad?" She asked, Castiel smiling and shaking his head.

"Not mad at all." He replied, "Come and give your Papa and Daddy a big cuddle, huh?"

The tiny girl trudged forwards with tears still rolling down her cheeks, wrapping her chubby little arms around her parents' necks as they both hugged her, sharing loving looks as they did. Little Leila hiccuped, Castiel smiling as Dean grinned at him.

"I'm gonna take a shower...then I'll finish Leila's dinner, okay?" He said, "Why don't you guys go and watch a movie?"

Castiel picked up Leila and cuddled her close, smiling and kissing his lover's lips.

"That sounds great." He said, carrying a tired and tearful Leila into the living room for them to watch a movie.

* * *

Dean bathed Leila that night as Castiel prepared their dinner, smiling as his little girl chirped away about her day.

"Papa cried today, Daddy." She said suddenly, Dean blinking in shock, "After Uncie Luci wented away..."

"Really?" Dean asked, Leila nodding sadly in response.

"He don't know I heard him." She said quietly, "He went to the kitch and did it. He was talking to God."

"I see." Dean replied, listening as Leila told him more.

"He asked God to help him." She said, "Why does Papa need God to help him?"

"I don't know, baby." Dean whispered, "Was he just crying a little or lots?"

"He was on the floor." Leila whimpered, her lower lip wobbling, "Sitted like this."

With that she showed Dean how Castiel was sitting, Dean biting his lip as she mimicked the pose. She was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest with her face buried in her arms.

"He was like this..." She said, taking little breaths in as though she was hiccuping before she looked up at her daddy with tearful eyes, "I wish Papa didn't cry."

Dean fought back tears as one fell down his daughter's cheek.

"Makes me sad."

With that she began to cry, Dean lifting her tiny frame out of the bath tub and onto a towel, wrapping her up and rocking her close to his body back and forth, pressing gentle kisses to her hair and promising her that everything would be okay, as a father should. He dressed her and put her to bed, reading her a story and trying to get rid of her worries about Castiel. He knew how upset Castiel got because of his brothers, and if Lucifer had hurt Castiel there'd be hell to pay.

* * *

"Leila said you were crying today." Dean said as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, "She saw you in here sat with your face buried in your knees crying your eyes out and praying. _Praying_, Cas...Why?"

"Michael's turned his back on everyone." Castiel said quietly, "Turfed them all out...and they need us. Lucifer's gone from that gorgeous house to a tiny apartment up here...it's not right. I prayed because I needed to."

"Cas, you left that part of your life a long time ago." Dean said softly, "When your family referred to you as an abomination."

"Thanks for bringing that up." Castiel sighed, Dean moving closer to him.

"Sorry...She was crying in the bathtub, Cas." He said softly, "Crying because seeing you do the same makes her sad."

"Oh, God..." Castiel breathed, covering his eyes as tears filled them again, "I...I didn't know she'd see me. I asked her to stay in the living room while I got her some juice. She seemed pretty engrossed in _Toy Story_..."

He sighed shakily and covered his face with his hands as he began to cry again, seeing his brother, hearing of the feuding and having to return to a dark piece of his past all growing too much to bear. He felt two strong arms envelope him and he knew Dean was holding him. He got that familiar feeling that everything would be okay, because Dean had got him.

The couple sat down to their meal, only discussing small details of their day that didn't revolve around Lucifer or the others.

Dean knew that this would become an issue though. Family was incredibly important to Castiel, as impressing them was. He was rather like Dean. He felt he had to look out for everyone and that everyone would be disappointed if he didn't follow an order, expectation or instruction.

He just hoped that whatever had sparked between the Novak brothers wouldn't upset Castiel any more than it already had.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
